kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Rattled
'Rattled '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After questioning Zach about the copper sheets in ''All that Glisters'', ''he will ask you to help him humiliate Master Ota. Your actions in this quest will determine which of the blacksmiths is willing to move to Pribyslavitz in ''From the Ashes. Synopsis Master Armouer Ota Rabstein refuses to sell his forge to the Sasau blacksmith, Zach. Zach's so furious that he decides to humiliate Ota in front of the whole town. If he can't have Ota's forge, he'll at least take his customers. Objectives *Challenge Master Armourer Ota to a bludgeon duel. **Arrange a duel with the Bailiff ***Go and get your reward *Steal the Bailiff's armour from Ota's workshop **Go and get your reward for stealing the armour Walkthrough You find yourself in the middle of a feud, with Zach on one side and Master Ota on the other. Zach is certain that his son, Vitus, has a bright future as a smith, and wanted to set him up with his own shop in Sasau. Unfortunately, Ota refused to sell, not wanting his established and respected armory going to a young man barely out of his apprenticeship. Since then, the insulted Zach has been trying to discredit Ota, and he wants Henry, wearing armour made by Vitus, to fight a duel in order to show the superior quality of his work. Go and speak to Ota and explain the proposal. Ota is intrigued by the plan, but has a counter-offer - if Henry were to lose the fight, then Ota would not only pay whether Zach has promised, but he'll gladly custom make him a new cuirass. Whatever you decide, go and see the Bailiff, who is clearly fed up with Zach's complaints about Ota, and more than happy to help you arrange a duel. Apparently, the feud between the two has been going on for awhile, and the whole town is sick of it. The Bailiff will set up a makeshift ring in the town square, and the two champions will face off against each other - with Henry acting as Zach's champion, and Master Ota being represented by ... Master Ota (turns out he prefers to fight his own battles, literally). The fight is fairly simple - you each get a bludgeon, and you use it to, well, bludgeon each other. If you lose, Zach will be so furious that he'll demand 210 before he'll do business with you again, and he'll refuse to go to Pribyslavitz. Ota will give you 450 and Armourer Ota's cuirass for throwing the fight, and may agree to become your master blacksmith. However, if you win, it is Ota who refuses to move, and Zach will pay you 450 and give you Vitus' cuirass. Alternatively, sneak into the Armourer's and go upstairs to the bedroom. There you will find a 'Hard' locked chest that contains Blacksmith Ota's armour. Grab it, and take it to Zach for your reward. Somehow though, Ota will know that you took it. Curiously, Vitus' cuirass is better and more valuable than Ota's cuirass (although Ota's is a bit more ostentatious) - so maybe Zach was right all along about his son's talent. Notes *''Depending on who you side with, the other blacksmith will refuse to move to Pribyslavitz'' in ''From the Ashes.'' Category:Side Quests